


Show Me - Part 2

by Desdimonda



Series: Fade walking with Solas. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Tongue, Inquisition spoilers, Solas Spoilers, Switching, dom!solas, dominant Lavellan, dominant solas, fade walking, slight dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to 'Show Me' http://archiveofourown.org/works/2902859 as requested by a few people on here and tumblr. Took a bit of artistic license with Solas's past and the lore.</p><p>Solas takes Lavellan to the fade, showing her some of the past, of his past. Things get a bit hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me - Part 2

Part one is here:Show Me - Part One

Solas x Lavellan

Solas shows her a glimpse of the past; to a hint at his truth.

Took some slight artistic licence with the lore and Solas's past.  
NSFW - switch: slight dom!Solas and dom!Lavellan - outdoors - fade walking - a glance to the past

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lavellan ran her fingers along the thick, grey fur that draped across her shoulders. It was his, of course, rich with his scent. The musk of the dragonthorn petals was deep in the furs; she pressed it against her face, breathing deeply, slowly. Slinking against a high wall of the ruin, Lavellan glanced up the sky, painted with a bright bristle of stars. Some twinkled, others faded as you looked at them, brighter from the corner of your eye. Others formed patterns, some intricate, some simple.

She reached up a hand, milk white fingers tracing a constellation similar to the bow etched into her face. Nine stars, she counted. The moon was full, at it's highest point; he was late. She pushed her body off the ruin, light steps echoing off the staggered walls, the edges of them jutting off at odd angles, not one the same. Bare toes traced the ancient words etched on the ground, her feet cold against the stone. She tried to discern the words, tilting her head to one side, mouthing the letters she thought they could be. It made no sense; were these truly elvish? It was so alien to her eyes.

‘It says ‘May our steps be swift, our eyes as sharp, our voice a howl, our hearts as loyal.’

Lavellan turned to Solas, her breath catching in her throat. She placed a hand to her chest, covered in his furs. It was the moonlight, she thought, it must be. Bathed in it’s bluey hue, he walked toward her, hand outstretched. A high collar sat against his neck; robes long enough to brush against the stone billowed around his bare feet. The neck of the robes parted to a v, ending just above the crown of his ribs. Against his skin sat his pendant, the wolf jaw bone he always wore. Lavellan wore it some days; the days they had to spend apart, however few and far they were, they were always the longest.

‘You’re late,’ she said, taking his outstretched hand.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked, pulling her close, cool fingers slipping together. Her light steps traversed a small circle of rubble, and she reached him, a breath away.

‘I’m not tired.’

‘I brought a tonic,’ he said, turning, pulling her along to a flat, rubble free spot on the floor. He dropped her hand, then slid off his robe, the long, silken fabric pooling around his feet. A single whip of the fabric and he set it down before them, making a small, comfortable patch for them to lie.

‘Cosy,’ she said, kneeling on his splayed robe.

Solas joined her, his movements fluid, his eyes bright from the moon. The smooth skin of his head reflected the blue of the night sky; he looked ethereal. Like of another world; like a god. Lavellan bit the edge of her lip, watching his lithe, long fingers uncork the tonic. She was _anything_ but tired.

‘One sip, two if you feel you need it.’ Solas took one sip and handed it to her.

‘I do.’ Lavellan took the glass, pressed it to her lips and took two careful sips. Solas watched her; the languid smile of sleep already taking hold. She corked the bottle, just in time. It slid from her lazy fingers, falling to the ground, the robe they lay on enough to stop it shattering.

Familiar arms caught her body, and they both lay on the ground, huddled together, her face against the curve of his shoulder, eyelids already shut. Solas kissed the top of her head, whispering words she didn’t understand.

Lavellan walked tall; the furs she wore were gone. A violet robe hung from her body, the edge far past her ankles, dancing around her bare feet. The sleeves were long, billowing in the gentle breeze that circled her body; it carried a heady, musky scent, so familiar. It smelled like the night; like the mornings she woke, not alone. It smelled like Solas.

She trailed fingers over the robe; silk and lace. It was nothing like she’d ever seen, never mind worn. Her white hair was in braids, piled on top of her head, curls dancing around her eyes.

‘I feel ridiculous,’ she said, turning to face Solas.

‘You look….’ He opened his mouth, trying to finish his sentence, but the words never came.

‘Speechless?’ Lavellan smiled, a laugh passing her lips as she stepped towards Solas. He wore his usual fleece tunic, draped in the furs she had left behind. It was a familiar sight, most welcome in this unfamiliar world.

‘You could say that.’

‘Well?’ she said, hand outstretched. ‘Weren’t you going to show me something?’

They walked through the temple, walls high, intact. The roof was no longer shattered, open to the night sky. Veilfire braziers lined their path, casting dancing shadows, echoed with green on the walls. The thick smell of incense lingered in the air, voices, muted, unintelligible, came from behind walls, behind doors left ajar.

‘How...far back are we?’ she said, feeling the need to keep her voice a tepid whisper.

‘More than a thousand years.’

Lavellan tightened her hold on his arm, fingers sinking into the fleecy robe.

‘It’s a temple, as I said before, for the entire pantheon. Lost. Forgotten.’

She listened, his words a melodic accompaniment to the gentle hum all around her. Of voices, talking, some were humming; she was sure she could hear music. They walked past an open door and she took a quick glance. Elves, people like her, sat at desks, poring over thick dusty texts. But their faces were bare; no vallaslin etched onto their skin. One of the elves looked up, catching her eye. They just smiled, nodding.

‘Can they see us?’

‘They see us, but not us. They see a memory they recognise; a familiar face. We wear that mask.’

‘You walk like you know this place,’ said Lavellan, idly. Her eyes drank in everything around them. It all felt acquainted; like something she already knew. But is wasn’t; it was different.

Solas slid his fingers over her knuckles, curving a smile at her words. ‘I know it from my dreams.’

He pushed open a heavy door and they stepped inside. Lavellan slipped free of his hold as he clicked shut the door. Footsteps, bare, glided along the stone floor, like the one they lay on, asleep. But it wasn’t like the one, it was the one. Brackets of veilfire lit the room in their green, comforting hue. Several altars circled the room, all filled with offerings; flowers, coins, folded pieces of parchment, cloths so rich that only nobles would know them. The same letters Lavellan didn’t recognise were etched into the floor in a circle, undamaged, pristine.

 _‘May our steps be swift, our eyes as sharp, our voice a howl, our hearts as loyal,_ ’ she echoed, walking around the writing. ‘It’s true. They worshiped him...as we do Mythal, as Andruil.’

Lavellan touched her chest, fingers clutching the silk, feeling the intricate lace against her skin. ‘Where did it all go wrong?’

Solas approached behind her, his hands settling around her waist, his lips brushing against her neck. ‘Fear, can change people.’ He pushed away the braids and wisps of hair covering her neck. ‘But it can be misunderstood. Where yesterday they bowed before you, today they might walk around you.’

She gasped, feeling his warm breath grace her skin, dance along her neck. The strands of hair bristled, her fingers twitched, her pink nipples peaked, the violet silk unable to hide them. ‘But why?’

Solas drew a hand up her stomach, kneading through the silk, watching her chest rise and fall. Fingers grazed over her pert nipples. Lavellan drew in a sharp breath, arching her back against his body.

‘Change. Not everyone can meld to change, even if it is necessary. It comes from fear, from the unknown. We cannot fault them for that. None of us like the unknown.’

‘But,’ she whispered, tilting back her head. His hand cupped her breast, finger and thumb teasing the nipple. ‘But if change can make things better...why would you not?’

He took a long, steady breath. Lips slid along the angle of her ears, caressing the tip, just as she liked. ‘Because those that needed change saw nothing better than themselves. Nothing.’

Lavellan drew her hand along his side, hungry fingers digging at the flesh until they found his face. She caressed his cheek, his ears, fingers cupping his smooth head. Solas tugged on her violet robe, pulling it up her legs, seeing nothing beneath. A smile curved on his lips; he pressed it to her neck. A kiss, a kiss that turned to a bite.

‘Fen’harel… was good?’ she asked.

‘What is good?’ he breathed, words ragged against her throat. ‘Good and bad are black and white. The world is grey; fluid, _complex_.’

On his last words, he slid his fingers across her thigh, teasing the edge of her folds; hot and wet. Lavellan sunk against his body, gasping at the cool, scented air, trying to still her pounding heart. Her fingers twitched, desperate to touch. But Solas held her close, tight. An arm held her still, fingers hooked into her side.

‘Time skews the truth, turning it inside out, making nothing into something. Turning right into wrong,’ he drawled into her ear.

Fingers slid between her legs, sinking deep within her wet lips. Lavellan cried into the air, her pleasure bounding off the walls. She clung to Solas, for fear her legs would give. Shaking, ragged breaths passed her lips, accompanied by the melody of her pleasure. It was beauty to his ears.

Lavellan closed her eyes, reveling in the languid motions of his fingers, around, and around, curving them just in the way he knew she loved. She felt herself sink into his hold, succumb to his whim, to do exactly as he wanted.

_No._

With all her strength, she stepped forward, releasing her body from his luxurious hold. His wet fingers slid along her bare thigh, tangling in her silk robe. Lavellan turned around, gripping his head with her shaking hands. Their eyes met; the veilfire casting a green hue over her lovers face, accenting the angles of his jaw, the round, rosy lips, the elongated slide of his ears. Thumbs crested his eyes, sliding over his eyebrows, pinching the skin.

 _‘Wake up,_ ’ she said.

And they did.

Hot breath fogged the cold night air as their bodies collided. Desperate, hungry hands tore at their clothing, tearing, pulling, casting them aside onto the stone floor where they lay. Solas gripped her wrist, pushing her back onto the floor, lips met lips, tongue parting, seeking it’s companion.

But Lavellan pushed him back, shaking her head. A curious, excited smile curved her lips. Solas arched a brow, watching, waiting. She gripped his shoulders, twisted her hips and flipped him around. Lavellan leaned down, the tips of her white braids brushing against his cheeks. She bit the corner of her lip, squeezing her strong thighs that straddled him, delighting in the look of trepidation and surprise that spread across his face.

‘Change,’ she whispered, clawing her hands up his bare chest. ‘Change can be good.’

Solas smirked, letting a moan pass his lips as she dragged her nails across his shoulders, sinking into his neck. His back arched; she felt his hard cock press against her crotch, still clothed.

An angry sigh passed her lips as she unfastened her leathers, pushing them past her legs, kicking them off with a frustrated curse. Hands fumbled, legs scraped against the stone as she clambered back on top, desperate.

Her knees met the stone as she slid down onto his hard, hot cock. Lavellan arched her back, flinging back her head, the tips of her hair grazing the top of her behind as she began to rock her hips, in languid, beautiful motions.

Solas gripped her thighs, hooking the flesh with his nails, keeping her eager body in place as she rode him. Her voice filled the quiet night air, her moans of pleasure the only thing they could hear; it was the only thing he wanted to hear. Lavellan had never been a quiet lover, but he loved that about her, that she was unafraid to tell the world how she felt.

Her hands ran through her hair, gripping her braids as she moaned. Solas watched the bounce of her breasts, rhythmic, hypnotic, echoing the movements of her hips, how she slid up and down, her hot, wet lips caressing his cock.

She had control; and she loved it. The fire in her eyes when she looked down, the smile that never left her lips; it was beauty. Moonlight shone, casting a strip of silver across her skin, tinged with the green veilfire, it’s timid whispers a harmony to her melody.

Lavellan leaned forward, gripping his shoulders, watching the pleasure contort his face. The way his brow furrowed, the dip of his ears, the tip twitching with every rock of her hips.

‘Change is beautiful.’ she whispered.

‘For a time,’ he said, breathless, touching the mark of her vallaslin beneath her eye.

Solas sat up, gripping his love. She gasped at the sudden change, at his powerful hands. Their eyes met; she knew what this was. A smile graced her lips, accompanied with a nod.

Cold stone met her knees, scraped along her palms as Solas turned her over, dipping down her head, fingers gripping her braids as he sank his cock back inside. He slid in and out, hard and fast, feeling her legs twitch as she neared her climax. He watched as her fingers splayed across the stone, nails digging into the grooves of the letters etched into the stone. All those years before, people kneeled where she did, pledging their love, their devotion to him.

_To fen’harel._

Lavellan echoed the memory of this place, succumbing to her love for him, her hands grazing along the words they pledged him, words they prayed, that they chanted in his name. But there had never been another's words he cared so much for as hers; no love he wanted more.

He felt her clench beneath him, her fingers turning white as they curled in pleasure, as the waves of her orgasm slid through her veins. Solas gripped her hips, steadying himself as he spent himself inside her. He shuddered, their moans the music of the night, their breaths fogging the cold air. Solas held her close, slid her around and embraced her tight on the cold, stone floor. Her weak, trembling body nestled into his, her rosy lips peppering his collarbone with kisses, teeth playfully nipping at the skin.

‘I-I-,’ he whispered, sinking his fingers into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

‘I know,’ she replied, touching the slide of his ears. ‘I know.’

Solas smiled; he never thought he’d feel the mortal pull of love ever again.

_How wrong he was._


End file.
